Ready for anything
by Star Reigns
Summary: my version of ready for anything it is up on my fiance's page BUFFYS GUY ANGEL because it is both our storys
1. Tammy's first day

As a new day started in Angel Grove Tommy was walking to school with his friends, Jason, Trini, Kimberly, Billy, and Zack, when Tommy spotted a new girl to the city and the school she looked so alone so Tommy walked over to her and introduced his self to the new girl,

"Hi I'm Tommy Oliver and who might you be"

As the new girl looked round and smiled at Tommy and replied

"My name is Tammy I am please to meet you."

As Kim spotted Tommy talking to the new girl she was getting jealous cause she spotted that Tammy was a lot better looking than she was.

After school Tammy used to teach marital arts with Tommy and Jason and used to help people out all the time till one day she took a short cut home and was attacked by a load of putties which she defeated then she was put under Rita's evil spell and given the Green Ranger power and was given the Dragonzord and the Dragon Dagger.


	2. Green with evil

After receiving the Dragon Power Coin and the Dragon Dagger, Tammy then traveled to the command center and put Zordon out of commission and downloaded a virus on into Alpha 5's programming. She the fought the Power Rangers and defeated them.

Being under Rita's influence, Tammy became very sullen, and was even rude to Tommy when he questioned where she had been. With the rangers at their weakest, Rita decided the time to attack was now.

After Tammy had defeated a squad of putties without her powers, Rita gave her the sword of darkness, which not only enhanced her Dark Powers, but also acted as a catalyst keeping her under her evil spell. She then had Tammy transport Jason into the Dark Dimension, where he had to face Goldar. Tammy eventually took the honor from Goldar and faced Jason herself. Jason managed to narrowly escape her grasp when the other Rangers teleported him out.

While the Rangers where defending Angel Grove from Goldar, Tammy entered the command center, and attempted to sabotage it again. Alpha placed her in a stasis lock, but she was freed by Rita, who then made him grow. She then joined Goldar and Scorpina in fighting the Megazord, as Rita cast a spell to create an eclipse and remove the Megazord's power. The Megazord separated and the Dinozords fell under the earth. When the Rangers retreated into the command center, Alpha revealed that the stasis lock the Green Ranger was kept in allowed her true identity to be – that of Tammy Hart.

Realizing that Rita's spell was the reason for Tammy's strange behavior, Tommy confronted her in the Youth Center, but she simply informed him that he and the other Power Rangers would soon be destroyed. Utilizing her Dragon Dagger that she received from Rita, the Green Ranger summoned her own Zord, the Dragonzord, to destroy Angel Grove. In the mean time, Alpha reestablished Zordon's link with the dimension and the Megazord was recovered. Jason and the others managed to take down the Dragonzord and, when facing the Green ranger, Tommy destroyed the Sword of Darkness and freed Tammy from Rita's spell. When she came to, Tammy realized the damage she had done and felt terrible, but Tommy assured her it was only because of Rita's spell. Tammy accepted the Rangers offer to join them. With the, Dragonzord on their side, the Rangers now have access to Dragonzord in Battle mode, and eventually the powerful Ultrazord. At the command center, Tammy accepted Zordon's rules of being a Ranger, and even received a communicator from Billy. The team of six have now turned into seven, also making her the first ever seventh Ranger.


	3. The Green Candle

When she was captured by Rita, the material that had encased Tammy was actually some magic wax, which was linked to her Morphing Powers. By turning the wax into a Green Candle, Rita was able to ensure that as the candle burned, her powers would slowly fade away, and when the candle burnt out, she would reclaim her powers for good. As the candle would burn faster if Tammy was in it's vicinity, Rita commanded Goldar to kidnap Tammy and take her to the Dark Dimension where the candle would be kept. Goldar kidnapped Tammy and brought her to the Dark Dimension. However, Tammy was able to grab Goldar's sword during their fight and sent herself back to earth. Rita responded by sending a shape shifting Cyclops monster after the Rangers. While the other Rangers went to retrieve the candle, Tammy decided that she would fight the monster alone. Tommy went into Rita's Dark Dimension to stop the candle from burning but was unable to do so due to Goldar's intervention. With Tammy using all her strength to fight the Cyclops monster, Jason and the Rangers had to return to help her, but the Green candle quickly burned out. Before all was lost, Zordon told Tammy to give her Power Coin to another ranger with a strong link to the Morphin Grid to prevent Rita from getting it's powers. Tammy chose to pass her Dragon Coin on to Jason. The Red Ranger could now draw up on the remnants of the Green Ranger Powers to use the Dragon Shield in battle and the Dragon Dagger to Summon the Dragonzord.

Tammy said her goodbyes to the teammates, but they assured Tammy that she'd always be a Power Ranger in spirit. Tammy assured Tommy that it wasn't his fault for not retrieving the Green Candle as he tried his best to. Even though Tammy was no longer the Green Ranger she still managed to stay friends with the rest of the Rangers and maintained her relationship with Tommy.


	4. Return of an old friend

During parent's day at the Youth Center, Rita decided to trap all the Rangers parents in her Dark Dimension. She then put a spell on Billy to have him give her the Dragon Dagger. Rita and her minions told the Rangers that they would trade their parents for their Power Coins. Reluctantly the Rangers agreed, but Rita and Goldar double-crossed them, and sent the Dragonzord on a violent rampage in the city. When it seemed like there was no hope left, Jason revealed his own deception: though he gave up his Tyrannosaurus Coin, he secretly kept the Dragon Coin.

When Tammy came to the youth center and found the place deserted she was immediately teleported to the command center and was debriefed about the situation. She agreed to help, but with her powers completely gone Tammy had to accept a enormous power boost from Zordon, and he she became the Green Ranger once again. She was teleported to where Goldar guarded the Coins and proceeded to fight him and the putties. The Dragon Dagger and Coins where protected by a strange energy, but Tammy retrieved the Dagger to stop the rampaging Dragonzord and the Coins before she was teleported away. It turned out that by reaching into the force field energy while wearing the Green Ranger powers, it gave Tammy a major power boost that had restored the Green Ranger Powers permanently which made Tammy and all her best friends and team mates especially Tommy. The reason Tommy was so happy was because he knew when he went to work Tammy would follow him.


	5. Danger

As Rita and Lord Zedd send a new monster after the power rangers Zordon got hold of the Rangers and told them

"Lord Zedd and Rita have sent a new monster and it is destroying lower Angel Grove I need you to teleport to the command center right away"

As Tammy an the others teleport to the command center all they hear is Alpha going crazy cause he knows how dangerous Poison Cactus can be.

As all the Rangers look at the viewing globe they see how much damage that Poison Cactus has already caused, so Tommy makes the decision to call

"Its Morphing time"

Tommy shouts

"Tigerzord,"

Tammy shouts

"Dragonzord,"

Zack shouts

"Mastodon,"

Kimberly shouts

"Pterodactyl,"

Billy shouts

"Triceratops,"

Trini shouts

"Saber-toothed tiger,"

And Jason shouts

"Tyrannosaurus"

As they all Morph in to their colors, Tommy turns into the White Ranger, Tammy turns into the Green Ranger,

Zack turns into the Black Ranger,

Kimberly turns into the Pink Ranger,

Billy turns into the Blue Ranger,

Trini turns into the Yellow Ranger, and Jason turns into the Red Ranger.

As they all hit Earth they chose to split up Tammy and Tommy take on one set of Putties, Zack and Kimberly take on the second set of Putties, Billy and Trini take on the third set of Putties and Jason take on the forth set of Putties, and this was just to get to Poison Cactus let alone defeat him.

Rita makes her monster grow just to make the Rangers bring out their Zords to defeat the Poison Cactus monster, as the fight continues Tommy and Saba hit the monster and weakened it down so the Ultrazord could finish the job.

As the Rangers teleported back to the command center Alpha and Zordon congratulated them on their victory the Ranger now are one up on Rita and Lord Zedd.

Back at Lord Zedd's place Rita is blaming every one but herself she is even blaming the Lord of evil Lord Zedd himself even though she is the one that made the mistake of making Poison Cactus grow which made it easily defeated, Lord Zedd turned round to Rita and said

"This is your fault no one else's".

The citizens throw a party to say thanks to the Power Rangers but Bulk and Skull try to take credit for it and they had everyone fooled till the fireworks wet off and had Thank You Power Rangers in big letters.


	6. A new danger to the Rangers

The next day in Angel Grove all seems well, until Rita and Lord Zedd sent Bones down to earth to destroy Angel Grove, at this point Tommy, Jason, Zack and Billy where working out while Tammy, Trini and Kimberly where talking about going shopping and boys until Zordon called and said

"The world is in danger again can you teleport up to the command center and I will tell you what the latest monster is and what the dangers are of this new monster Lord Zedd and Rita have sent down"

As the Rangers teleport to the command center they get told about Bones and all the power he has got and how dangerous he can be to them and the world.

When they look at the viewing globe they see once again the damage that one of Rita and Lord Zedd's monsters have caused only this time the destruction is worse than the last one, so Trini decides to say

"Its morphing time"

Tommy shouts

"Tigerzord,"

Tammy shouts

"Dragonzord,"

Zack shouts

"Mastodon,"

Kimberly shouts

"Pterodactyl,"

Billy shouts

"Triceratops,"

Trini shouts

"Saber-toothed tiger,"

And Jason shouts

"Tyrannosaurus"

Once again they are automatically teleported to the location where Bones is stood but as normal he didn't come alone he had a squad of putties with him along with Goldar this fight may be tougher than they think.

As the Rangers fight the putties and Goldar, Goldar gets knocked down but with his fear of defeat he turns round and says

"Till the next time Rangers"

With that Goldar and the Putties vanish and leave Bones to fight and take out the Rangers, as Tammy looks round she sees than Bones has moved her and Trini to a new dimension where Bones was stronger than the Rangers, the next two rangers to enter the new dimension was Billy and Zack they was as confused as Tammy and Trini where, after that is was Tommy and Kimberly and the last one was Jason, all the Rangers where in the new Dimension they all where as confused as the other but then Tommy realized that Tammy had been seriously injured and he tried to contact Zordon with no luck, as realized the only was of getting out of this new Dimension was to get Bone's head and throw it into the larva, when the other rangers do this they all end up back on earth and the first thing they do is get to the command center and find out how Tammy was hurt, Zordon told Tommy and Zack to get Tammy to the hospital cause she could die from the injury she had received as she Morphed in to the Green Ranger.


	7. A new life for Tammy

After Tammy recovered from her injuries she was free to get back to her normal life like talking to Trini and Kimberly, training with Tommy and Jason, flirting with Billy and Zack and having a good time with her friends.

One day Trini and Kimberly where going shopping so Tammy decided to tag along with them, that when Kimberly decided to try and beat Tammy with the style, but Tammy knew what to cloths to get to get the lads going, Tammy brought a dark green dress with light green tights, Kimberly brought a light pink dress with dark pink tights and Trini brought a yellow dress with bright yellow tights.

The next day the girls went in to school in their new cloths and thought perhaps we should go shopping for some new suits to impress the girls then they might go on a date with us, when the lad's go shopping, Tommy brought a white suit, Billy brought a blue suit, Zack brought a black suit and Jason brought a red suit just so they would impress the girls.

When Tommy, Jason, Zack and Billy got to Ernie's juice bar and gym the girls where already sat there chatting and waiting for the lads to ask them on a date, just as Tommy looked at Tammy and smiled so Tammy walked over to Tommy and started to flirt with him just to make Kimberly jealous.


	8. Dooms Day

While all the Rangers where in the command center Zordon was explaining how the Zeon crystal worked and that if they worked as a team that the jobs they had to do would be a lot easier.

After Zordon had said all this the command center started to shake and the electrics started to spark, so Zordon said

"Rangers you need to get out of here now"

Tammy didn't want to leave Zordon and Alpha there so she replied

"Zordon I'm not leaving you"

Zordon turned and said to Alpha

"Alpha teleport the rangers out of here now"

Alpha turned round and replied

"Ok Zordon"

As the Ranger's teleported to just outside the command center it blew up and Tammy, Tommy, Jason, Trini, Zack, Kimberly and Billy all went flying backwards, Billy and Jason both looked up and noticed that Tammy wasn't moving so they both shouted at the same time

"Tammy,"

All the other Rangers ran to her all but Kimberly and Trini realized this so she walked to Kimberly and dragged her to Tammy's side and made her stand there Trini also said to Kimberly

"Kimberly you know Tammy maybe seriously injured and with out her we have no Dragonzord and you know what that means don't you?"

Kimberly replied to Trini

"No should I"

Trini replied back to her

"Yes you should cause with out Tammy and her Dragonzord we can't use Titanus and the Ultrazord, and you know we could use them"

Kimberly looked at Tammy and said to Trini in a snooty way

"Ok I suppose we could I suppose I am just going to have to hope she gets better then aren't I."


	9. Tammy's return

After the explosion at the command center Tommy and Jason took Tammy to Tommy's cabin by the lake but because Tommy was always busy Jason was the main one that kept an eye on Tammy just to make sure she was ok but every day Zack, Billy, and Trini went to see her but the only Ranger that didn't show was Kimberly because she didn't like her.

Two days after the explosion Tammy was up and walking and she went to Kimberly and said

"Look I know you don't like me but can we get along for the team just to help them plus you know you need me cause I have the Dragonzord she is the Zord you need to join and make the Ultrazord for the big battles."

As the time goes on Tammy is ready to move from the cabin and go back home again but her home was destroyed along with the command center so she had nowhere to go so Jason offered her his place to stay

"Hey Tammy you ok you know you can go home now you don't have to stay here"

Jason said to her

"I do Jason cause my home was destroyed in the explosion so I have no where to go"

Tammy replied

"Well you can always stop at my place with me till you get yourself back on your feet again Tammy I don't mind plus you wont be far from Tommy either"

Jason said in a caring voice

"Really Jason you would let me stay with you and that would be nice thanks"

Tammy replied.


	10. Tammy's bad day

As Tammy and Jason hit his house Tammy starts to cry because she knows there is no chance of her rebuilding her house or rebuying her cloths or belongings because the last time this happened she had to get two jobs just to rebuy it all.

While she was sorting what was left of her cloths out she heard Tommy's voice in the background talking to Jason about what happened to the command center and the best way to rebuild it again but then Jason turned round to Tommy and said we have a more serious problem than just the command center

"Look Tommy I would be more concerned about Tammy she has no place to go because her home was destroyed when the command center got blown up"

As Tommy looked at Jason he replied

"Why did she come to you and not me or was it that you where there when she come from the cabin"

Just as Tommy finished his sentence Tammy ran out the room and cuddled on to him and said

"Tommy lets go to the juice bar and meet up with the others."

While tommy is getting the milkshakes in kimberly comes in and looks over at tommy and smiles and blows him a kiss even though she knows that tommy will never be hers not while tammy is around so Kimberly upped her plan and decided the time to attack tammy was now to make her life hell.


End file.
